


Heart to Stone

by katydid001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Marriage Proposal, No Uchiha Massacre, One Shot, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001
Summary: Sakura is incapacitated while Itachi is beside himself. A mysterious enemy appears in the periphery of the Land of Fire.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Heart to Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LindtLuirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/gifts).



_ Written for the Itachi x Sakura June gift exchange for LindtLuirae  _ _ (◕ᴗ◕✿) _

* * *

The hospital corridor was quiet except for the buzz of the fluorescent lighting overhead as the night nurse made her rounds. Itachi was slumped over in the plastic chair of the surgical ward’s waiting room. Curled up on Sai’s lap, in the opposite corner was Ino. The former ROOT agent was paler than normal and shaking slightly as he held his girlfriend. Shisui walked up to the ANBU Captain with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“She’ll make it through, she’s too strong not to,” he said as he wrapped the other man’s hand around the paper cup. “Do you really think Shizune and Tsunade would stop short of anything other than total recovery?”

“I suppose not.”

“Besides, I have 1000 ryo riding on her surviving until your proposal at least,” Shisui gave Itachi a wry look at the other man’s shocked expression. 

“You cannot possibly know that. We are not even dating… officially”

“Right. And I’m the mizukage. You can tell by my huge tits,” Shisui placed his hands on his chest and winked at Itachi who gave him a long suffering sigh. 

“Must you be so crude? We’re in a hospital.”

“Mah, I’m well aware. Just trying to lighten the mood.” Shisui sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “So when did you know that you loved her?”

“We’re not schoolgirls talking about our senpai, Shisui.”

“Humor me.”

“Fine. It was when she told Sasuke that he was, ‘an ungrateful, egotistical twatwaffle’.”

“Seriously? That’s it? I would have thought for sure it’s when you saw her destroying the training fields.”

“No.”

“I remember that day.” Shisui tapped his finger on his chin as he took the seat next to his best friend.

* * *

_ The rain and wind plastered Sakura’s hair to her face as she ran after Sasuke. She finally stopped on the same tree branch and pushed him into the tree trunk.  _

_ “What the fuck was that?!”  _

_ “I didn’t make it. Again. I’m so sick of all this village bullshit.” _

_ “All this village bullshit?” _

_ “Yeah. Maybe I should have just left with Orochimaru. At least then I’d be powerful enough to be in ANBU.” The slap across Sasuke’s face came as a total surprise as he prepared to yell at his teammate. _

_ “Shut the hell up, you selfish, ungrateful, arrogant pig. Naruto and I have been pulling your weight for the last five years.” Sasuke moved to interrupt before Sakura covered his mouth with her hand. “No. You listen. You are weak. Weak to think that a rogue ninja would help you better than an entire team. Weak to believe that leaving your family, leaving this village would make you stronger. So you know what. Fine. Leave. You annoying, egotistical twatwaffle.”  _

_ Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock as his teammate bounded away into the treeline. He did not realize that his brother and cousin had followed him from the ANBU headquarters.  _

_ “So are you going to leave, or nah?” Shisui said casually as he shunshinned to Sasuke’s spot on the tree and put his elbow on Sasuke’s shoulder. “‘Cause you know if you leave, then I’d have to arrest you and that’s really just more paperwork for me. We both know brother dearest wouldn’t want to do it.”  _

* * *

“That’s not how I remember it happening.”

“Shh, I’m telling a story, little cousin.” Ino quirked an eyebrow from across the room. 

* * *

_ Sasuke jerked his shoulder out from his cousin’s hold. “Fuck off, Shisui.” _

_ “Hmm, no can do, little cousin,” Shisui replied, tapping a finger on his chin. _

_ “I am very disappointed in you, otouto.” Itachi said from an adjacent branch, shaking his head while removing his ANBU mask. “Your teammate is right.” Sasuke huffed moodily before jumping from the tree. He then began to trudge towards the Uchiha compound. Shisui shrugged before returning to his normal patrol route.  _

_ It was from this moment on that Itachi began to take more notice of one, Sakura Haruno. _

* * *

“That was over four years ago, Itachi-san. I remember because she came home ranting about it,” Ino said quietly. 

“Yes, it was.”

“So when did you actually start dating?” The blonde had a small fire in her eyes as she looked at the pair of Uchiha in hopes of listening to the latest gossip. 

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shot Shisui a look that said, ‘See what you’ve started.’ “We have been dating for one year, Ino-san.”

Shisui whistled, “I thought as much, why’d you take so long to ask her out?”

“Why have you still not asked Hana out?” 

The older Uchiha stammered slightly before smoothing his voice, “Because there are plenty of fish in the sea and I’m just here to catch the lot of them.”

“Right.” Itachi raised his eyebrow dubiously. “I thought, or rather still think, that she is out of my league. She’s vivacious, out-going and well-loved by the villagers. I am not. What do I have to share with her other than a name? Or shinobi prowess? That does not make a relationship. It does not tell her about my character or who I am as a person. I’m certainly not as affable as you are, Shisui. I am fortunate that she is with me, especially with how we’ve kept the nature of our relationship hidden for the last year.”

“Well, clearly you did something right for your relationship to last over a year,” Ino pointed out.

“Indeed.” Itachi looked towards the doors that led to the surgical ward as silence descended upon the small group. It was getting more difficult by the minute to maintain his stoic exterior. 

Mikoto walked around the corner, startling Itachi from his thoughts. She smiled at him before handing over a wrapped bento. “I thought you might be here. Sakura told me about you two, when I asked her a few months ago. I love you, son. She’s a wonderful girl.”

“I did not think you and father would approve.”

“Of course we approve, Itachi. Don’t be ridiculous. She’s very kind hearted. Although, I do believe your father likes her, because she is a powerful kunoichi in her own right. Besides, you both would make adorable babies.” 

Itachi looked scandalized as Shisui snickered next to him. “Oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten you, my wayward nephew,” Mikoto said as she turned her gaze towards Shisui. He gulped in response before clearing his throat, “Yes, auntie? And might I add how beautiful you look today?” 

“Are you marrying that Inuzuka girl or are you going to dance around the issue?”

Shisui rubbed the back of his head while Itachi focused on the surgery doors, willing someone to come out and speak with them. He began to tune out his mother and cousin. He barely recognized his mother was leaving before she stooped down and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“She’ll come through, Itachi. I promise.” He gave a slight nod in response before Mikoto walked away.

“So where did you take her for her first date?” Ino asked.

* * *

_ Itachi had requested one week of leave from the Hokage. There were several chores that needed to be done for the Uchiha clan. One of which required a visit to the Uchiha hideout. Typically, he made the journey alone, even though most of his kinsmen preferred to travel in pairs. This time however, he would have a traveling companion. If she agreed.  _

_ It was easy enough for Sakura to agree to travel with him. They had been talking for some time now and enjoyed each other's company. The trip through the lush forests of the Land of Fire was easy enough. As the pair traveled they were able to take out a small gang of bandits that had been plaguing a small town. After that, they traveled nonstop until they reached the Uchiha hideout on the coast of the Land of Fire.  _

_ “So what are we here for?” Sakura asked him.  _

_ “We are here to pick up a family tapestry for Hiroka-obaa. She wants to add her granddaughter to it.” _

_ “Oh. And you keep all of that here?”  _

_ “Yes. Among other things. We also keep the original copies of our kekkei genkei scrolls here.”  _

_ “Seriously? You’re not worried someone’s going to come up and like take it or anything?”  _

_ “They can try.” Itachi smirked at her as they walked through the winding passages of the ancient fortress. Sakura raised her eyebrow as he lit the torches lining the hallway without moving his hands. Shrugging his shoulder, he gestured for her to continue walking with him. They stopped at a seamless section of wall where Itachi placed his hands on two stones and began to push his chakra into it. The section lit up in an intricate seal before the wall moved back and away. The medic gaped at him as they walked into a dark chamber.  _

_ “This is where we store our scrolls.” As he spoke he lit the room with an oil lantern that hung in its center. “That section specifically is about our eyes. It’s very thorough. I think you will appreciate this one...” He pulled an aged scroll from the corner of a shelf before handing it to Sakura.  _

_ “Why are you sharing this with me?” _

_ “Why indeed.” Sakura huffed before sitting down at a nearby table with her prize. _

* * *

Shizune walked out of the surgery door in a blood splattered surgical gown and held up her hands. Itachi stood up instantly and held his breath at the sight. His perfect shinobi mask cracked slightly at the sheer amount. His cousin inhaled sharply next to him and tensed. 

“She’s alive. She is going to stay in the intensive care unit overnight so we can monitor her.”

“Do we know the perpetrator?” Itachi lowered his voice, only someone highly skilled could have come after his lover in such a manner. He did not want to chance the possibility of them running around the Land of Fire unchecked.

“No, we don’t,” the medic grimaced. “It was corrosive, whatever it was. They actually injected her with two poisons. The first was to dull her senses. I believe that was when they got her with the second. It basically… you don’t want to hear this Itachi-san. You’re better off not knowing.”

He grabbed Shizune’s arm before she could walk away. “Shizune-san, please.”

“It began turning her organs to stone. We had to cut away sections then regenerate them as quickly as possible. I’ve never seen anything like it… We’re not quite sure when she’ll wake up... If you’ll excuse me, Itachi-san, I need to go rest for a moment.”

“Of course, my apologies.” He released Shizune’s arm and began to head towards the ICU nursing station. Shisui quickly caught up to him before making his excuses and leaving his friend in peace for the evening. Itachi glanced at Ino and Sai in the corner. Sai shook his head and gestured slightly towards Ino sleeping peacefully on his lap. Itachi nodded in gratitude and continued in his path. 

His hand shook slightly as he opened the door to Sakura’s room. In all their years of knowing each other, he never once thought he would be on this side of the door. The creaking of the door hinge was overtaken by the rhythmic whooshing of the respirator and beeping of the various monitors. He scrubbed a hand over his face before closing the door silently and pulling a chair close to the bed. The nurse had previously warned him that only one visitor was allowed during the night. 

Taking his girlfriend’s hand he began to speak in low soothing tones. “Sakura, it’s Itachi. It was warm outside this afternoon. My mother’s day lilies have bloomed. I might bring you one. Your friend Ino, I believe you call her pig, is in the waiting room. You need to wake up, love. You are the only one who saw this rogue ninja.”

Fugaku found Itachi facedown on the hospital bed early the next morning, before he started his patrol rounds. The young man’s hand was tightly holding his unconscious girlfriend’s. Fugaku leaned against the threshold and took in the scene before Itachi startled awake. The deep red imprints on his face told more than his son ever would. 

“Your mother believed you were in need of this.” The police chief held out a small box towards his son. “She had it cleaned yesterday. She also told me to ‘make a great show of support’. So you have it. My support,” he said gruffly as he turned his face towards the window. Itachi’s eyes widened as he pocketed the small object.

“Thank you, tou-san.”

“You also have the support of the elder’s council.”

“Oh?”

“They now remember their place as defunct relics. You should not have any trouble with them.”

“It is appreciated.” Itachi bowed his head slightly. Fugaku walked out of the hospital room to continue his patrol. Later that day, Shisui brought Itachi breakfast and an overnight bag. He patted his friend on the shoulder before leaving as quietly as he came. 

* * *

Two weeks passed since Sakura had woken up. Itachi spent every moment with her. He switched to mission log review and paperwork duty in the meantime. Mikoto had insisted that they stay in the Uchiha main house. 

The engawa’s sliding door that led to Itachi’s room was partially open and allowed the cool morning breeze to slide across their skin. He held Sakura in his arms while stroking her arm with his thumb. Her emerald eyes opened to meet his and she smiled softly. 

“Good morning,” Itachi rumbled.

“‘Morning.” Sakura turned towards him and put her freezing feet between his legs as he shifted to accommodate. She nestled her face in the hollow of his throat and exhaled before dozing off. 

“I love you. If I could spend the rest of my life just making you safe and happy, I would be content.”

“Itachi?”

He reached behind to his nightstand and pulled out the small ring that was in the drawer. Slipping it on her ring finger, he kissed her forehead before brushing the loose bangs out of her face. “Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?” Itachi pulled away to look at his lover’s face before gently wiping the falling tears with his thumb. 

“Oh gods, yes. I will. I love you so much!” Sakura put her hands behind his head and passionately kissed him. He returned her affections wholeheartedly as their legs became further tangled beneath the sheets. Their interaction became more heated as Sakura crept her hand underneath Itachi’s pants and grabbed his ass. 

“No. You know what Tsunade-sama said.” Itachi attempted to remove Sakura’s hand. 

“Tsunade-shishou’s not here,” she purred. Sakura maintained her grip and ground her hips into his as she moved her legs to straddle him. There was a knock on the hallway door and Sakura dropped her head to groan quietly in disappointment. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon, Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan.” Mikoto chirped from the other side. 

“Oh my, it appears we should get ready.” Itachi smirked and untangled himself from his fiancee before gathering his things to shower. Sakura huffed in the empty bed before gingerly lifting herself out of it. She gathered her robe and headed to the kitchen to help Mikoto. 

When she arrived at the kitchen, Mikoto immediately began to herd her towards the kitchen chairs. Sakura placed her hands on the table to stabilize herself before taking her seat. “Is that what I think it is? Thank the kami he finally proposed. Congratulations, dear.” The Uchiha matriarch gave her a warm hug before turning her attention towards the food. 

Itachi walked into the room and gave both women a warm look before helping his mother set the table. Mikoto kissed him on the cheek. Fugaku walked into the room and took his place at the head of the table. Mikoto cleared her throat delicately and looked pointedly at Sakura’s hand. 

“Congratulations. May you both live long and happy lives together,” he groused before returning to the morning paper. 

“Your father is actually very supportive of your relationship.”

“We know, mother. Thank you both for your encouragement and support.” Itachi placed a hand on Sakura’s shoulder before taking the seat next to her. 

“Ma, I’m home,” came a tired voice from the entryway. “Do we have any tomatoes for breakfast? Shit...” There was a loud bang followed by rustling. 

“Yes, dear. We have tomatoes. I know you did not leave a fuma shuriken in my entryway, Sasuke Uchiha.” 

“What the hell is this?” Sasuke demanded after seeing Itachi’s arm around Sakura. “I leave for a month and you decide to date my teammate? I had dibs!” 

Sakura bristled at the objectification Itachi rubbed her shoulder soothingly before speaking, “Let me make this quite plain, otouto. You do not own Sakura. She is a person not an object. You cannot place ‘dibs’ on a human being. To believe that you can do so is appalling and I am very disappointed in you.”

“Fine, but what the hell am I supposed to say when I see you wrapped around each other like that?”

“Language!” Mikoto scolded.

“How about congratulations, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura wiggled her fingers in front of his face while the engagement ring sparkled underneath the lights.

* * *

"I'm sorry that Sasuke is like that," Itachi said softly as he walked up behind Sakura. He put his hands around her shoulders and kissed the back of her head.

"He's always been like that. It's not your fault."

"Perhaps if I had not indulged him so much as a child then he would not have turned out so spoiled."

"Maybe, but I guess we'll never know. I love you. And I want this to work," Sakura turned around and smiled wide. "Itachi, we're getting married. We're getting married!"

"Aa." Itachi smiled back at her as Sakura danced a happy dance around his bedroom.

"We're getting married!" She grabbed the back of his neck and began to kiss him while repeating the phrase.

"Mm. And you, Ms. Haruno are getting handsy." She pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and ran her hands up his chest.

"What are you going to do about it then, taichou?" He gave her a small smirk in response.

"What, indeed." He slowly unzipped her vest and ran his hands down the sides of her arms, allowing the clothing to drop to the floor. Sakura shivered as the cool air hit her skin. Itachi kissed her down the sides of her neck and lifted her legs around his waist before backing up towards the bed. Before Sakura knew it, he was pulling her pajama top on and tucking her into bed. 

“Rest, Sakura.” She glared at him in response before pulling him down to bed with her. 

* * *

* * *

Tsunade tapped her pen on the desk as she waited for Sakura to arrive with Itachi. She had not anticipated the amount of trouble being her apprentice would cause the young woman. Today, Haruno was going to deliver the report in full on the events that transpired from that last mission before she could be cleared for active duty. The Hokage frowned as she looked up at the clock on the wall.

It was raining heavily as Itachi and Sakura made their way out of the Uchiha compound, huddled underneath a large umbrella. Itachi kept attempting to practically carry Sakura all the way there only for her to brush him off.

"Honestly, Itachi, I can walk."

"You shouldn't have to. This report does not have to take place in the Hokage's office." Sakura huffed in response. "Itachi you know as well as I do that it's secure. And what I have to share is dangerous information. You know that, I already told you so."

"Indeed..." Sakura stumbled slightly. Itachi reached underneath her knees and around her shoulders and began to carry her with ease while she carried the umbrella. "I can see that you're still tiring out easily, Sakura. You can't hide that from me. Let me care for you."

"It really hurt you, didn't it?" Sakura lifted her voice to his ear so that she could be easily heard by him.

"It does not matter if it hurt me. You almost died."

They left the wet umbrella by the door of the Hokage tower before entering. Lightning flashed outside of the window behind the Hokage's desk and Sakura visibly reeled and leaned into Itachi. His arm automatically came across her chest and his hand landed on her shoulder to comfort her. He looked at her questioningly and walked forward together while she collected herself.

"You have a report to make, Jounin Haruno?" Tsunade started formally for the ANBU stationed in the room. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I have a confidential report on the new found abilities of an enemy."

* * *

_ The rain fell in thick sheets through the tree branches as Yamato, Sai and Sakura ran back to Konoha. Their mission to deliver sorely needed vaccines to a local village was successful. Somehow, the three had been separated. Yamato and Sai were two miles away from Sakura before either realized that she had been left behind.  _

_ Sakura quickly found herself surrounded by five foreign shinobi. Each of them wielded a strange weapon. They seemed almost similar to the samurai’s chakra swords, but not quite.  _

_ Looking for something productive to do while Sakura was in recovery, Yamato had later scouted the area and found an entire section of forest covered in concealment and containment tags. How three of the village’s elite shinobi accidentally stumbled into such a thing was disconcerting. _

* * *

“You weren’t able to identify their origins at all?” Tsunade asked patiently, her hands folded in front of her face. 

“No, Shishou. They had nothing on them. They wore generic clothes, no hitai-ate, even their jutsu style was diverse enough to not give any clues.”

“I see. Continue.”

* * *

_ “Right, and I suppose you want to fight?” Sakura asked sarcastically, pulling on her gloves. “Who’s first then?”  _

_ “We all are.” The apparent leader gave a nod to the others as they all rushed forward. The earth exploded beneath her fist as she landed in a one arm handstand away from the enemy. Backing herself to an uprooted tree, one of the attackers rushed towards her with their sword. They feinted, swinging their weapon towards her as she gracefully dodged.  _

_ As soon as one of the foreign shinobi backed off, another replaced them. They continued to move through the felled trees and upturned earth. Suddenly, behind her flew a volley of senbon. Sakura did her best to dodge them all, but missed one. All it took was a minor scratch and the effects of poison set in. As her movements became slower, the medic did her best to neutralize it. The targets began to blur together and the edges of her vision darkened. When the sting of a hypodermic syringe registered she swatted at it futilely. As she collapsed on the battlefield she heard a far off noise of crashing trees.  _

* * *

“That’s the last thing that I remember of the entire incident,” Sakura ended. 

“Yamato-san reported that the missing-nin scattered the moment that he and Sai were within range. We have no clue as to their motives. But it does appear that you were singled out for some reason or another.”

“Right. Which is why I will leave this mission to you, Itachi. You are to track them down, extract whatever information they have including the formula for those poisons and eliminate them. Whoever is capable of doing this is a threat to the entire shinobi alliance.” The Godaime Hokage leaned forward and signed a scroll before tossing it to Itachi. She then set about completing Sakura’s final healing session. After a sharp nod, she dismissed both Itachi and Sakura. 

“I’m coming with you. Before you argue with me…” 

Itachi held up his hand, “I would not have it any other way.”

* * *

AN: Thank you so much reading! Please leave a small note in the comment section if you enjoyed this.  (◕ᴗ◕✿)

  
  
  



End file.
